ONESHOT Um amor no tempo
by NathyHime
Summary: Oneshot de UlquiHime, sobre o possível passado de Ulquiorra..."O cheiro doce, o cheiro do pecado, do errado, mas ali tudo tava certo. Será? Parecia estar... Era errado, mas prazeroso. Os braços dele eram firmes, mas pareciam vacilar. Ele tremia..."


_Minha segunda UlquiHime! Mas essa é diferente, meio erótica e trágica... Bom, espero que agrade :x Conta uma idéia que eu tive sobre o passado de Ulquiorra, antes de ele virar um hollow, quando ele era humano. E pensei, por que não poderia ter tido uma vida com a vida passada da Orihime? Isso explicaria a ligação que os dois tem.  
_

ONE SHOT - sexo, violência .

* * *

**O amor no tempo...**

As coisas não estavam fáceis. Encarar tudo aquilo... Meu coração doía, e meu corpo estava fraco, cansado... Achei que fosse incapaz de dormir. Mas meu corpo não resistiu, e eu finalmente adormeci.

Como que estivesse despertando de um sono pesado que durassem horas, eu finalmente abri os olhos. A luz que entrava pela janela me irritou. Eu levantei meio grogue, cambaleando. O chão estava frio, notei. Tinha algo diferente, não parecia ser meu quarto... Tinha uma mesinha com um espelho, um estilo meio oriental e antigo. Era bonito, mas não era meu, era? Olhei minha imagem refletida. Eu tinha longos cabelos negros, pele branca, olhos pretos. Eu era assim? Coloquei as mãos no meu rosto. Era macio e frio. Eu parecia pálida e assustada. Notando ao meu redor, o "meu quarto" parecia mal cuidado. O que era belo parecia estar abandonado.

-Hua!-ouvi alguém chamando. Hua? Era... Meu nome?

Olhei para porta, uma moça chinesa me olhava assustada.

-Temos que ir Hua, já está tudo pronto no carro. Fez sua mala? Se apresse!

A mulher pequena falava em chinês. Eu sabia falar chinês?

-Já...Estou indo...Xiu.-eu sei! Eu falo chinês... E a menina, é minha irmã Xiu. Minha cabeça girava... Parecia um sonho!

Nós saímos apressadas da casa em ruínas. Havia um carro nos esperando. Então me lembrei. Estávamos em guerra. O ano era 1941, o Japão tinha invadido a China... Meu país. Eu e meus pais estávamos indo nos refugiar, nosso irmão havia morrido... Estávamos de luto. Mas eu havia esquecido algo na casa, meu diário. Eu tinha que voltar...

-Vamos Hua!-gritava minha mãe de dentro do carro.

-Só um minuto!-eu gritei entrando na casa apressada. Éramos ricos... Falidos. Corri pro meu quarto, e achei-o lá, debaixo do meu travesseiro. Quando me virei para descer ouvi uma explosão. Arregalei os olhos, horrorizada, metade da casa havia desabado, somente a ala que estava meu quarto permanecia de pé. Havia estrondos, fogo, fumaça por toda parte. A sirene apitava... A maldita sirene de bombardeio.

Desci pela dispensa, com o coração apertado... A parte da frente da casa fora destruída... Onde meus pais e minha irmã estavam... Eu chorei, chorei como no dia do enterro do meu irmão. Quando a gente chega ao limite, queremos desistir... Desistir de tudo, da vida... Eles estavam vindo... Os malditos "japas"... Desistir? Ser morta? Prisioneira de guerra? Ou... Pior? Limpei as lágrimas, misturada nas cinzas, corri, juntei o que pude, fui pros estábulos e subi na carroça velha... Puxei as rédeas e sai dali o mais rápido que pude... Eles mereciam um funeral...

Quinze dias depois.

* * *

O tempo parecia ter passado devagar. Eu estava numa aldeia refugiada, havia eu, uma velha, e meia dúzia de crianças. Cuidar daquelas crianças foi um conforto para mim. Vê-las tão pequenas e frágeis, dei o máximo de mim para confortá-las. Até que um dia ouvimos soldados vindo. Escondemos-nos.

-Cade a Mei?-perguntou a velha.

-Fiquem aqui!-sibilei - vou procurar por ela!

Desci lentamente, então ouvi explosões. Na praça lá estava Mei, a pequena de 3 anos estava chorando, eu ia até ela quando vi que havia um homem ali, um soldado japonês. Mais uma explosão. Foi tão rápido, mas arregalei os olhos, e vi o homem avançando para cima de Mei, atirando-se na frente dela. Estilhaços do poço explodido acertaram as costas do rapaz, enquanto Mei chorava.

Silêncio. Enquanto a fumaça se dissolvia, eu olhava assustada. Mei chorando e o homem estirado no chão. Ele foi abandonado. Fui até Mei, que me abraçou.

-Está...Está tudo bem,ta?-tentei consola-la.

A velha e as outras crianças apareceram, pedi para Mei ficar com elas. Fui até o homem. Olhei-o confusa. Por que ele arriscara a própria vida para proteger uma criança chinesa? Bom, simplesmente não podia deixá-lo ali para morrer... Levei-o para dentro, lavei o rosto dele e tirei a camisa. Ele tinha cabelo preto longo até os ombros, a pele era muito branca, mas era bonito. Havia algo na expressão dele, algo que dizia que ele não devia estar ali... Ele era diferente. Parecia ser, ou não arriscaria a própria vida, não é?

Lavei a ferida, enquanto eu retirava os estilhaços, ele abriu os olhos, parecia desnorteado, ele levantou os olhos para mim, fiquei incomodada, mas continuei o trabalho. Depois de suturar eu enrolei a gaze. Ele não emitiu um murmuro sequer de dor. O virei para cima, e coloquei a coberta. Quando me virei ele segurou meu pulso.

-O- obrigado...-ele murmurou em chinês.

Eu puxei meu braço e acenei de leve com a cabeça, saindo do quarto.

Dois dias passaram, enquanto ele se recuperava. Ele parecia triste, arrependido. Descobri que ele sabia falar chinês muito bem e que seu nome era Kyuuto, mas fora isso não conversávamos muito. Na segunda semana eu fui tirar a sutura. Ele parecia menos pálido.

-A menina está bem?-ele me perguntou. Estava deitado de costas em quanto eu tirava a linha.

-Sim. Não sente nem um pouco de dor?

-Me acostumei… A aguentar a dor.-a voz dele falhou.

Terminado o trabalho, eu limpei e pus a gase.

-Daqui a alguns dias já vai ta bom.

-Por que se deu o trabalho?-ele me olhou nos olhos. Ele tinha os olhos muito bonitos, reparei.

-Por que salvou Mei?-retorqui, levantando uma sombrancelha.-Meus pais e meus irmãos foram mortos pela sua gente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Sinto muito…

-Isso não vai traze-los de volta!

-Eu sei que não vai... Eu sei que é inútil dizer isso... Mas é o dever...

-Pro diabo esse dever que só destrói!

Ele ficou triste, de olhos baixos.

-Me desculpe, não queria me exaltar...

Sai do quarto e no meu próprio quarto comecei a chorar. Tentando ser forte, cuidando da velha, daquelas crianças, daquele homem... E tudo podia desabar num segundo. Até quando aquela guerra duraria? Haveria paz? Como poderia haver paz depois de tanta tragédia... Cambaleei, chorando, e sem perceber ele estava lá, na porta do meu quarto. Ah merda, não queria que me visse assim, chorando, frágil. Aqueles olhos me fitando, profundamente, penalizados, como se quisessem me devorar...

Havia um cheiro adocicado no ar... no meio da minha crise eu derrubei um vidro de perfume, lembrei-me de quando eu me arrumava para parecer bonita. Estava frio, e ele me enlaçou. Eu desabei, chorei, agarrando o casaco dele, encostando a cabeça no peito nu e quente, que subia e descia, nos ritmos da respiração. O cheiro doce, o cheio do pecado, do errado, mas ali tudo tava certo. Será? Parecia estar... Era errado, mas prazeroso. Os braços dele eram firmes, mas pareciam vacilar. Ele tremia, mas não era de frio. Ele me puxou, para me encarar, nossos rostos estavam próximos. Eu havia parado de chorar, mas meu rosto ainda tava molhado, como o peito dele.

As mãos dele estavam no meu rosto. O vento veio mais uma vez, frio, cortante, e com urgência a mão dele foi até minha nuca, me puxando e prendendo minha boca na dele. Pecado... A língua dele era quente, molhada, havia urgência, pressa, tesão. Ele beijava meu pescoço, chupava, seu corpo tremia no meu. Eu estava entorpecida, quando percebi que estava sem minha blusa, e ele estava chupando meus mamilos, eu gemia... A mão dele era quente agora, fervendo, pelo meu corpo, levantou minha saia, passando a mão direita pela minha meia de liga, subindo para minha calcinha... Nunca homem álgum me tocara assim, nunca fora tão errado, sujo, porém nunca quis tanto. Se for sujeira, eu queria me sujar... Eu queria gritar quando ele penetrou com os dedos na minha intimidade. Tirei o casaco dele, sentindo o corpo dele melhor, tentei ter cuidado para não apertar o ferimento das costas, mas senti que eu o arranhava no ombro.

Ele me jogou na cama, enquanto desabotoava a calça, ele abria minhas pernas, eu estava com a saia levantada, nem percebi quando que ele tirou minha calcinha, mas nem liguei, eu ofegava, como se esperar ele desabotoar as calças fosse levar uma eternidade. Não agüentei e levantei para ajudar, a mão dele tremia, e a minha também. Parecia que ele nunca fizera dessa maneira antes, com tanta urgência e desejo. Parecíamos os dois ambos inexperientes no assunto. Finalmente livre da calça, eu cai na cama, virando a cabeça para trás e abrindo a boca, quando ele abria minhas pernas e me penetrou. Nunca fui penetrada com tanta facilidade, e sem dor, parecia um alivio sentir o membro dele dentro de mim, eu estava terrivelmente excitada, ele também, podia sentir. Segurou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça, enquanto lambia, chupava e mordiscava meus mamilos, ele me penetrava com força, e eu gemia, e ouvia-o gemer. Esse era o momento mais louco de toda minha vida.

Mudamos de posições, eu queria experimentar como era ficar em cima... Minha irmã Xiu dizia que era coisa de puta... Por que? Era incrivelmente prazeroso. Que sociedade deturpada era essa que dizia que era coisa de puta? Eu subia e descia, balançando os quadris, como se estivesse trotando num puro-sangue inglês*... Se isso fosse pecado, eu não me importo de queimar no inferno... Deus que me perdoe.

Ele beijou meu pescoço, segurando nos meus quadris, quando de repente eu gritei. O que era aquilo? Essa sensação torturante e prazerosa que eu senti como num ápice. Eu olhei para ele, ofegante, e ele me beijou. Ainda estávamos conectados, enquanto ele me beijava. Eu passava a mão nos cabelos negros dele, que estavam molhados. Ambos os corpos estávamos.

Eu estava de quatro para ele, quando eu o ouvi gemer alto e gozar dentro de mim, era quente e agradável. Quando me virei, ele deitou do meu lado, exausto, eu o abracei. Não estava mais frio. Mas o cheiro adocicado ainda estava no ar.

No dia seguinte ele ia embora, longe das vistas da velha e das crianças, ele me fez promessas...

-Hue... Eu volto, volto e te levo daqui! Você e as crianças. vamos para um lugar que tenha paz.

Eu queria acreditar...

-Kyuuto... –olhei mais uma vez aquele rosto bonito e pálido e senti um aperto no peito. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e nunca mais o vi...

Dois anos depois.

* * *

Essa guerra parecia não ter fim... Chineses eram levados a campos de concentração japoneses. Isso era hediondo. Sofremos um ataque na nossa vila, a velha e três crianças foram levadas. Fugimos para um outro campo de refugiados, eu, as três crianças e meu filhinho de pouco mais de um ano... Senti que nunca mais veria Kyuuto, e senti que não queria mais nenhum homem, só viver para cuidar daquela criaturinha, nascida daquele pecado.

Mas o tempo era cruel com a gente... As malditas sirenes. Acordei num pulo, havia choro, gritos, fumaça, som de tiros... Eles estavam aqui. Quantas vezes eu já fugi? E quantas mais eu teria que fugir? Mas eu tinha que fugir mais uma vez... pelo meu bebê. Desci pelo corredor, saindo na sala, com meu filho apertado no meu peito, quando eu os ouvi. Estavam próximos, eles falavam japonês, não conseguia entender. Tentei me esconder, quando então eu o vi. Kyuuto... O meu Kyuuto. Tomada de emoção eu me levantei saindo do meu esconderijo. Ele me viu, me olhou penalizado, desesperado. Era tarde de mais... Quatro "japas" me viram, eu me encolhi assustada, não entendia o que eles falavam, Kyuuto parecia estar suplicando.

Meu bebê chorava... Um homem avançou para cima de mim, Kyuuto avançou gritando, mas outro homem atirou nele!

-Não... O meu bebê não! NÃO! –gritei, quando tiraram meu filho de mim, me empurrando no chão. Kyuuto, semi-morto percebeu que era nosso filho, ele tentava reagir, se mexer, mas ele sangrava. E, na nossa frente, eles o mataram! O nosso bebê!... Apenas uma criança!

-NÃAAAAAAAAO!

Meu mundo apagou, caiu, acabou. Três homens me seguravam, levantavam minha saia, me violentavam, mas eu não me importava, não conseguia sentir dor, não conseguia sentir nada, olhei para Kyuuto, que estava com o rosto distorcido de dor, ele chorava, gritava... Quando finalmente os três homens terminaram de abusar do meu corpo, apontaram um revolve na minha testa, e atiraram. A ultima coisa que eu ouvi, foi Kyuuto gritando meu nome...

_Eu te perdôo_... Do alto eu o vi... Kyuuto se afogou em trevas, em culpa, em remorso, enquanto eu segui para a luz brilhante onde meus pais, irmãos e meu filho me esperavam...

Eu acordei berrando, chorando, estava em meu quarto, os cabelos laranja bagunçados, eu, Orihime Inoue chorava como uma criança.

-Um sonho...? Mas foi tão real... –e continuei chorando, enrolada na cama, com uma dor sufocante no peito.

Kyuuto quer dizer "pessoa que chora"... Será possível? Que o meu Ulquiorra era o meu Kyuuto...? De onde Ulquiorra estava agora, será que ele finalmente seguiria para luz?

-Eu te perdôo... -murmurei, ainda enrolada na cama, olhando para janela.-Eu te amo...

Fim.

* * *

Nota:

*sangue-puro inglês: uma raça de cavalo de trote

* * *

_O que acharam ? :x Meio trágica ne? o Ulqui só sofre i_i espero que na proxima vida ele tenha mais sorte u.u_

_ain, bom, Comentem ! oó qualquer coisinha !_

_Beijos. :*  
_


End file.
